1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control system for at least one vacuum interrupter gap of a vacuum interrupter chamber. The invention may be used, for example, in high-voltage devices, the term “high-voltage” meaning that the voltage range is above 1000 V.
A high-voltage switching device with at least two vacuum interrupter chambers connected in series is disclosed in German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 199 12 022 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,315 to Betz et al. Betz et al. state that the integration of the series configuration of two vacuum interrupter chambers requires a capacitive control system as the core piece of a high-voltage switching device, especially for use within a gas-insulating switchgear assembly. The background to this measure is the linearization of the voltage distribution over the series-connected vacuum interrupter chambers.